pookie_kill_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gerudo's Extravaganza Diner Palace
"Need a place to relax? Someplace to eat? Somewhere just to chill? You want to eat some Pukies while having a delicious meal? Well then my friends! Hurry up and come down to '''Gerudo's Extravaganza Diner Palace!'"'' -The restaurant's famous motto since it's creation. Gerudo's Extravaganza Diner Palace is a famous place where penguins go to eat, hangout, and relax! The owner of the restaurant is Gerudo Dragon, a servant of The Death itself. It is very popular for Penguins to go here and it's still in activity since 1533! Gerudo Dragon is the owner of the place and along with his friends, work hard to have this restaurant open. Apperance The diner is very large. In the front, there is a sign that with the logo and the mascot, a female cat. Inside the front, there is a small bar for every penguins! Next to that is the seating area for the VIP custumors. And of course, a place to order food. To entertain the people, there is a stage where robots kill some Pookies to entertain kids, which is a cat, wolf, and a monkey. They occasionally play songs. There is also and arcade for gamers! It is quite common to see them at the arcade. Some areas in the diner is party rooms, for birthdays, with some Pookies being impaled. Opening Time and Business Hours Note: DS = Death's servants, E for employees. Sunday: 9:25 to 22:50 for E''', 2:00 to 12:00 for '''DS. Monday: 9:25 to 22:50 for E''', 5:35 to 20:45 for '''DS. Tuesday: 7:50 to 20:30 for E''', 5:35 to 20:45 for '''DS. Wednesday: 11:30 to 0:30 for E''', 7: 30 to 17:30 '''DS. Thursday: 8:30 to 18:30 for E''', 6:00 to 23:30 for '''DS. Friday: 9:25 to 22:50 for E''', 6:40 to 23:25 for '''DS. Saturday: 9:25 to 22:50 for E''', 5:45 to 18:45 for '''DS. Breakfast Menu * Sunnyside Eggs: For the kids, eggs with a sunny smile! * Scrambled Eggs: The classic egg dish. * Scrambled Sunnyside Eggs: A fusion of Sunnyside and Scrambled! * Over Easy Sunnyside Eggs: Those eggs cooks more faster. Good for a family in a hurry! * Cereals: Many variations of those! ** HornFlakes: these are flaky cereals for sure but with horn shape! * Mary's Nom Nom Pookie Pancakes (a bunch of Pookies being transformed into pancakes) * Crispy Waffles * Egg-on-a-Toasts * Bacon Strips * Shikudans ( japanese small pancakes but they are strange in taste) * Mega Waffles (variant: O-Mega Waffles, bigger and better!) Dinner Menu * Combo Spaghetti-Pizza (or Pizzaghetti for short) * Smiling Pizza (with fries, poutine, 5 onion rings or any salads) * Spaghetti * Pizza (all sizes!) * Cheezy Noodlez (small and big size) * Stampy's Dinner Meal * Onion rings (8 to 12 pieces) * Soups * Hot Dog * Guedilla * Risotto * Spinach and Toasts (very good!) * Mini Burgers * Lava Sausages (not real lava but extremly hot!) * Hot Burger Fire sauce * Hot Pizza * Mega Burger * Burger King * Poutine (all size and kinds!!!) * Pookie Poutine (a Pookie being alive or not in the poutine, if alive it can be tied up or not tied up: be sure to be careful when the Pookie isn't tied up since it can move so stab in the limbs, rip it off and eat their flesh! It is worth to eat it when untied!) Dessert Menu * Cakes (chocolate, strawberry, blueberry, caramel, vanilla, jello, candies) * Marshmallow Jumbo * Chewing Gums (eatable or not) * Smoothies (all kinds!) * Muffins (nano, little, small, medium, big, bigger, extreme!) * Sundaes (vanilla, strawberry, chocolate) * Ice Sandvichs * Milkshake (chocolate, vanilla, strawberry) * Cookie (chocolate chip, strawberries or sugar, you can have a maximum of 5!!!) * Chocolate Poutine (a poutine filled of chocolate instead of gravy sauce, cheese being coated in chocolate and fries being waffle sticks!) Dead Pookies In Plate Menu * Pizza Pookie (a pizza with the flesh of a dead Pookie, a masterpiece) * Pookie Nuggets (dead limbs of a Pookie) * Pookie Hamburger (dead Pookie in a burger) * Cooked Pookie (a whole Pookie for ya!) * Fresh n' Dead Pookie (fresh for ya!) * Flesh Pookie Pieces (6-12 pieces) * Poutine Pookie/Pookitine (like the infamous poutine but with small chewy Pookie pieces) * Cookie Pookie (a dead Pookie stuffed in a big cookie) * Pookie Sundae (a head of a dead Pookie with cherries in his eyeholes) * Fruity Pookie (a Pookie tied up, alive and stuffed of fruits: you have to dissect it slowly for more fun!) * Crunchy Pookie (similair to crunchy breads but with Pookies, you can have 4 of them) * Frosty Brain Pookie (a skull of a Pookie open up and the brain is like solid ice cream!) Drinks Menu * Coffee * Tea * Water * Milk (chocolate or regular) * Fruit Juices * Smoothies * Pookie Blood (fresh cost more than regular)